heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Berserk Mode
A Berserk Mode is when a person goes in complete rage and they will not be like themselves at all. If a villain threatens or kill there loved ones, family, or friends they will go in a rage mode. When they are in complete transformation they will go in berserk Mode and attack anything in there path. When in berserk Mode they're not like themselves because if a person try to calm down the berserker that berserker will attack that person who is gonna calm him/her down, which could cause a injury or even death to that person. Also if a berserker is starting to transformed or complete their transformation their friends, family, or allies have to restrained them or kill them if there humanity are gone for good and can't bring them back. Examples *When Ichigo Kurosaki went to the vizard place he want to learn how to control his hollow powers which leads one of the vizards to fight him but when one of nearly killed Ichigo his hollow form came out and attacked the vizard person and choking her to death. Which leads the other vizards to restrain him and removing his mask. *Sayians like Gohan and Goku. Whenever they see the full moon they go completely berserk, in their giant ape forms destroying everything in their paths. The only way is to destroy the moon and they revert back to their human forms, or cut their tails. *Kuroto Dan has gone completely insane when his father, Masamune Dan is the one to obtain the power of Kamen Rider Chronus. *Vampires they go completely berserk if they are hungry or smell blood. *Werewolves are flesh-eating monsters and they will hunt down humans, vampires, and other animals. When they revert back they have no memory what happened to them on the day of the full moon. *In Claymore when they go to close on there awaken forms they will not become themselves at all, and become a monster for the rest of their lives until someone kills them by beheading them. *In all of Resident Evil games and movies when they get in touch by the virus or put a serum in them they will become a rampaging and powerful monster of all time. *Sumire in Venus Vs. Virus whenever the virus is in her she will go in berserk Mode and kill anyone that is in her way. *The Iron Giant: turns into a enraged gun firing behemoth when he believes Hogarth was killed. *In Berserk whenever Guts inner darkness that is the Beast of Darkness and whenever he wears of the berserk armor he will become a rampage and killing monster within the armor. *In Danny Phantom epoisde "Parental Bonding" whoever wears the amulet and gets really angry they will transform into a raging dragon. *In Gargoyles, Fox Xanatos worn a amulet called the "Eye of Odin" and whenever she wears it she transforms into a were-fox creature. *In Zatch Bell, when her step sister which she adopts Kolulu, she read her book and all a sudden Kolulu starts transforming into a humanoid monster that will attack anything in her path, and whenever she sees her step sister she tells her to read more of the book so she can get even more stronger. *In Paranorman Aggie Prenderghast use to be a nice and caring small child until one day the people though she is a witch and killed her, swearing revenge she curse the judge and the people who killed her. In her ghost form she is a raging monster that wants nothing but revenge! *Bruce Banner whenever he gets angry he will become The Hulk. *In Black Rock Rocket, Mako counterpart is in fact Black Rock Rocket and she fights everyone else counterparts. But when she became Insane Black Rock Rocket she became a killing machine and loved taunting Mako. Also when Mako was trying to restrain her when they merge from killing Strength Insane Black Rock Rocket had enough of the restraint and fired her weapon towards her legs making Mako to feel the shooting in her legs which make her bruise. *King Triton himself goes into the berserk mode by destroying several human treasures in Ariel's secret grotto with his trident, much to her horror, after discovering that she rescued Eric from drowning and fallen in love with him. *In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones: Anakin becomes enraged after his mother died at the hands of the Tusken Raiders, causing him to slaughter most of the sand people (including the women and the children) with his light-saber in an barbaric fury. *In The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Janet van Dyne a.k.a Wasp is a wasp superhero but in the epoisde "Gamma World, Part 1 and 2", Wasp was expose to the gas of the Gamma Dome she went in a very painful transformation and transformed into a wasp-like creature. She will attack anyone in sight in her wasp-like creature form. *In Spider-man animation show of 1990 and Ulimate Spider-Man, in the 1990 animated show spider-man was going under mutation he got an antidote from Dr. Mariah Crawford, but all a sudden he starts growing four arms in the process within the antidote. When The Punisor think spider-man is a bad guy he tries to kill him but leads spider-man to transformed into a monstrous spider creature called man spider. This man spider he does not attacks his former friends unless it's a threat! In the ulimate series spider-man got hit by poison from the Taskmaster, and what inside that poison will make the monster within you become a monster, which happens to spider-man and transformed into man spider for the second time. This man spider is vicious, comedy, and goes berserk. *In the Walking Dead, when Rick Grimes saw Maggie Greene with Judith in her hands, he wants to know where his wife, Lori is. Rick knew and starts to go in prison to search her, he finds where Lori got shot at and found a zombie that ate all of her corpse. Rick went berserk and slaughter every zombies with an axe, he also strangled Glenn Rhee when he was trying to calm him down. * In We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the main characters that are dinosaurs use to be savage and rampaging beasts, but until they took the Brain Grain they became nice and kind. But Rex in the other hand he is T-Rex that is a blood thirsty monster, but until he took the Brain Grain and became extremely nice. But when a Screweyes wants them to become their old self they became their old savage and rampaging monsters they were! Rex almost killed Screweyes but got calmed down by his two best human friends Louie and Cecilia Nuthatch. *In Brave, when Merida gave her mom, Queen Elenor a dessert which has a potion inside she transformed into a big black bear. But whenever the instincts of a wild bear comes out she will attack anyone that disturbs her or threatens her. But when the sun rise again without the bond she will become a monstrous, rampaging, blood thirsty bear for whole eternity, just like the prince who became Mor'du. *In Attack of Titans, Eren Yeager whenever he goes titan form he is able to control his titan, however in the series titans are blood thirsty and meat cravers who eats humans. One time Eren Yeager actually loses control of himself when he transformed, and he attacked his half sister Mikasha now the second time he had enough of Annie and went totally berserk and went into a different titan form. *In Adventure Time, when Finn got hugged by the alpha hug wolf he became a beta huge wolf and he goes on a ramapage to hug some people. *Morgana Macawbre *In Dying Lights: The Following you pick two choses for the ending either Kyle Crane destroy Hassism for infection or The Mother gives Kyle Crane the cure and makes him turn into a Volatile. When the The Mothey give Kyle the viral he has to fight her minions until he partially transforms into the Volatile then, when the Mother is dead and when Kyle went to an uninflected area with uninflected people he transformed fully into a Volatile. *Fluttershy as Saddle Rager in "Power Ponies", she saw Mane-iac swat firefly away, she got angry and transformed into Hulk-like monster. *In Carrie, Carrie White in all the movies she went berserk after Chris and her boyfriend spill pig blood on her in prom. Outraged, Carrie used her telekinesis and killed everyone in the prom and the bullies who tortured her. *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012: Karai when she transformed into a mutant viper snake, she went totally berserk attacking her father twice and destroying an robot shredder helper. *Laurie went berserk after Dwayne and Dwayne Jr. steals their ice, and then she will use karma and get him for his actions. *Deborah went berserk and trying to kill on Leon, Ada, and her sister Helena when she transformed into a new kind of B.O.W from the C-Virus. *Neon Genesis Evangelion: While all the EVA units have the potential to go "berserk", EVA-01's berserk mode is activated if Shinji's life is in danger and will act completely on its own. The end result of these rages usually leave the enemy utterly destroyed. *In the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Reunion", Lt. Worf went into the unstoppable rage by beaming onto Duras' ship with the bat'leth to avenge his mate K'Ehleyr by challenging him into battle and killing him. *Hellsing Ulimate: Seras Victoria went in a killing rampage when the ghouls went on top of her almost killing her, being scared she went on a berserk rampage and killed every ghoul in sight. *Sonic X: Sonic went berserk due to his anger with the False Chaos Emeralds that Chris and Cosmo are imprisoned by Metarex which leads him turn into Dark Sonic with a mischievious smile on his face. Then Dr. Eggman calms him down which reverts him back to normal. In Nazo Unleashed, Sonic was once again transformed into Dark Sonic after seeing his friends Knuckles, Shadow and Tails savagely defeated by Nazo, this Dark Sonic is crazy, comedic, deranged and furious. *In the Super Smash Bros. series, Bowser went berserk when he is fully transformed into his monstrous gigantic form of Giga Bowser which leads him to attack the fighters and anyone who across his path and his territory, with rage and anger with smoke-breath. *Saya Otonashi's flashback in Vietnam war where she was in berserk Chiropteran mode. *Nicole Watterson went berserk when Richard Watterson wasn't being a responsible father of telling the kids saying "no" for candy even worst he show the kids how to eat a candy without people noticing it and put it back. Had enough of him she went chasing after him in her berserk mode. *Bunnicula goes berserk when he was in a museum with Chester and Harold. He drank the dinosaur fossil ambers and made him attack and try to kill his two friends not recognizing them at all. He turned into a velociraptor, stegosaurus, whale, pterodactyl, triceratops, bird Dino, small Dino, and a t-Rex. *Sunset Shimmer reaches the end of her rope, as she snapped at Flim and Flam, when she had enough of thier shenanigans, as she slapped the stuffed parakeet and land it on the little boy's arms. She knew that the ring toss game was rigged. *Kane went berserk after hearing the voices in his head which makes him go crazy with madness after hearing the voices of his parents in his head. But he was calmed by Big Show. Kane went crazy again when Big Show says May 19th which makes him slaps Big Show in the face. Quotes }} Gallery incredible-hulk.jpg|Bruce Banner as Hulk. Rex attacking Screweyes.png|Rex in savage form attacking Professor Screweye. AnakinsBerserkmode.png|Anakin savagely slaughtering most of the Tusken Raiders (including the women and the children) after his mother died. King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton violently destroying the human treasures in Ariel's grotto in barbaric fury. Violet Parr Enraged.png|Violet Parr: Rages at her father, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredile for letting Rick Dicker erase Tony's memory of her. Fluttershy Hulk.png|Fluttershy in her Hulk-like form. Dark Sonic!.jpg|Sonic going berserk in his Dark Sonic form, smirking at the King Metarex by telling him that he will destroy Gold and Silver out of rage for trapping Chris and Cosmo. Berserk Mode.jpeg|EVA Unit 01 in its berserk mode, roaring. chewbacca-db-history-muddy-chewie_25c95e6a.jpeg|Chewbacca prepares to devour Han Solo in his cage because his hunger made him wild. Ashi Enraged.png|Ashi going berserk during a fight. Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png|Sunset Shimmer reaches the end of her rope and snaps at Flim and Flam, who offered her a free-prize out she refused it out of principle. Ami hissing snake.PNG|Ami Onuki goes berserk. Calloway's rage.jpg|Mrs. Calloway's Berserk Mode. Kane's berserk mode.png|Kane's berserk mode after he hears the voices saying "May 19th" in creepy situation. Herbie destorying the red car.jpg|Herbie going berserk when he found out that Jim was trying to replace him with a new car. File:Naruto-6-tail.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki's breaking point after Pain killed Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune and Hinata,and he's turning in Six Tails Kyuubi form. Godzilla berserk.png|Godzilla goes berserk during his fight against Megaguirus. Gohan going berserk .JPG|Gohan going berserk in his Great Ape form for the second time to defeat Vegeta Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Healings Category:Deaths